1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the prilling and granulation of material, and more particularly to the processes and apparatus to produce uniformily sized product particulates of pre-determined size.
2. Prior Art
The process of prilling and granulation of materials has been extensively studied and numerous processes have been devised in fields as diverse as conversion of urea melt to relatively close-sized prills; agglomeration of ammonia nitrate melt into closely sized prills; removal of free and chemically combined moisture from most organic and inorganic compositons whether in liquid slurry or melt form, as well as, with organic and inorganic solids of crystalline and amorphous types; heat removal from most organic and inorganic solids; crushing coal rock and phosphate utilizing gravity features; concentration of mineral values to commercially desirable concentrations; increasing the single train capacity when nodulizing iron ores; and achieving a two mole ammonia reacted per mole of phosphoric acid for producing diammonia phosphate having less than 5% moisture content. However, in each instance it has always been desirable to obtain a process and equipment to carry out the process which is simplified and energy efficient. This has been particularly true in the manufacture of fertilizers.